


(Not) Bound to Be Together

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Satu malam yang menyebalkan bagi Val di pesta dansa hari itu rupanya diikuti dengan pertemuan tidak terduga … yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.
Relationships: Belphegor/Valac | Val Gregory, Lucifer | Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 5





	(Not) Bound to Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Ruang dansa besar, kumpulan manusia, deretan makanan kecil dan jus-jus dengan varian yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit, pria-pria bertuksedo, gaun-gaun warna-warni yang roknya menjuntai menutupi paha para wanita—beberapa di antara sekian juntaian rok itu mengenai lantai—musik yang mengalun lembut mengiringi dansa.

Banyak sekali hal yang sesungguhnya bisa dianggap menarik di pesta dansa malam itu. Kalau saja Val pecinta pesta, ia pasti senang berada di sana—suasananya begitu elegan. Karena Val bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan pesta, pemuda itu pun hanya ia tersenyum lemah melihat warna-warni pesta yang sejak beberapa menit—atau jam?—lalu bagai bisa membuat matanya bengkak, juga ketika mendengar suara orang mengobrol yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Andai di ruangan itu hanya terdengar lagu dansa, mungkin ia bisa sedikit menikmati.

Di tengah pesta ramai itu, Val memilih menyingkir ke pojok dan menikmati konsumsi yang disediakan penyelenggara pesta di atas piringnya: satu kue kecil untuk setiap varian rasa yang ada. Syukurlah ada makanan, ia jadi punya hal untuk dilakukan. Kapan lagi Val bisa makan kue-kue enak berkualitas tinggi? Yah, bukannya ia rakus, sih.

Sembari menikmati kue-kue yang dikumpulkannya dalam piring di tangannya, Val berdiri memperhatikan sekitar. Orang-orang yang berdansa di tengah itu tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka. Sekilas, Val berpikir mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau dirinya bisa berdansa. Sayang sekali ia hanyalah pemuda kalangan bawah yang mendatangi pesta itu karena paksaan orang lain.

Ah, tidak, namun, fokus perhatian Val sesungguhnya bukan dansa yang tengah berlangsung. Di tengah kebosanannya, Val sejak tadi merasa begitu tertarik melihat berbagai macam topeng yang dikenakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rasanya menarik sekali melihat sekian desain topeng yang berbeda-beda. Tentu saja ia sendiri juga mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam dengan bingkai emas. Kata bawahan ibunya yang mengantarnya tadi, topeng yang dikenakan Val membuat pemuda itu seperti mengenakan bunga merah di wajahnya, cantik sekali. Ibunyalah yang memilihkan topeng itu. Val tidak paham mengapa yang dipilih adalah topeng dengan hiasan yang dibentuk seperti bunga. Topeng seperti itu jelas sangat tidak cocok untuk laki-laki, bukan?

Namun, tidak masalah. Toh, Val di sana bukan untuk bersosialisasi. Merasa malu pun, ia tidak kenal siapa pun di sana.

Selesai menyantap kue dalam piring yang dibawanya, Val berjalan sedikit, kemudian meletakkan piring itu ke konter tempat peralatan makan kotor seharusnya diletakkan—walau dengan adanya konter seperti ini pun, tentunya pasti ada saja manusia-manusia pelanggar aturan yang lebih memilih menaruh peralatan makanan mereka di mana pun mereka mau, juga kadang masih dengan isi di dalamnya. Val kemudian kembali berjalan ke meja bundar besar tempat jus diletakkan. Melihat begitu warna jus di sana, Val pun mengambil jus warna kuning dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Sejujurnya, ia cukup merasa haus karena entah sudah berapa lama ada di dalam ruang dansa itu tanpa meminum satu setetes cairan pun selain cokelat-cokelat cair di atas kue. Val kemudian berjalan kembali ke konter peralatan makan kotor, meletakkan gelas kosongnya di sana.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya di dalam ruangan, Val menengok ke sana-sini, mencari pintu menuju beranda. Ada beberapa pintu, dan Val tinggal memilih salah satunya. Pemuda pirang itu pun tanpa pikir panjang menuju ke beranda yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berada. Saatnya mencari udara segar. Angin malam itu pasti berhembus cukup kencang.

Sembari berjalan, Val teringat dengan pesan ayah kandungnya sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

_“Ingat, jangan memalukan namaku. Kamu cuma perlu datang saja dan pastikan untuk bersikap baik.”_

Val tertawa kering, Memangnya bersikap baik itu apa? Perintah yang rancu sekali. Bersikap baik yang dimaksud pria itu dengan apa yang dipahami di kepala Val, ‘kan, belum tentu sama.

Sejujurnya, kalau bukan karena ayah kandungnya yang tidak bisa datang ke pesta itu menyogoknya dengan uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar. Jujur saja, Val sedang butuh uang untuk membelikan salah seorang sahabatnya kado, namun uangnya habis karena minggu lalu wajib membayar sejumlah besar uang untuk membeli peralatan yang diperlukannya di kuliah. Hitung-hitung, anggap saja Val sedang melakukan kerja sambilan di bawah ayah kandungnya yang menyebalkan itu

Yah, orang itu tidak akan peduli apa pun yang Val lakukan selama ia tidak mengacau dan mempermalukan nama keluarga mereka. Val tidak bersosialisasi pun bukan masalah. Pasti yang membuat salah satu anggota keluarga mereka wajib datang ke pesta dansa ini karena penyelenggaranya mitra penting perusahaan milik ayahnya. Val ingat pernah mendengar nama si penyelenggara dari ibunya.

_Siapa, ya? Hmm …, Aman? Uh, bukan, sepertinya A … Amo—_

Pikiran Val terhenti seketika. Kulitnya ketika itu sudah menyentuh angin sejuk dari luar. Namun, bukan hembusan angin itu yang membuatnya tertegun.

Di beranda yang Val didatangi, sudah ada seorang pria yang bersandar menyamping ke susuran pembatas beranda, diterangi cahaya lampu yang menyeruak dari dalam ruang dansa. Postur pria itu terlihat sangat santai. Pria itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Val. Wajahnya tertutup topeng seperti tamu-tamu lainnya, jadi Val tidak bisa menilai wajah orang itu, namun rambut biru kehijauannya cukup menarik perhatian. Ia memakai dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang serasi dengan tuksedonya, juga topeng warna hitam dengan bingkai putih yang tampak sangat simpel—jelas lebih simpel daripada topeng yang dipakai Va;.

Entah mengapa, seketika itu Val merasa ….

_… Panas …._

Padahal, angin malam sedang meniupnya.

Merasa gerah berdiri diam menatapi pria itu, Val melangkah. Ada orang atau tidak, bukan masalah. Selama mereka bukan pasangan yang kabur untuk bermesraan di beranda, Val tidak keberatan mencari angin bersama orang lain.

Yah, kecuali kalau mungkin pria itu tidak mau diganggu.

“Hng?”

Begitu Val berada cukup dekat dengan pria itu, yang lebih dahulu berada di beranda bergerak. Kepalanya menoleh, memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang ada satu tempat bersamanya.

Val menundukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan salam bahwa ia akan mengganggu pria itu dengan keberadaannya. Tangan Val mencapai susuran pembatas beranda. Sepasang kelereng merah Val tidak juga lepas dari pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya entah mengapa betah terus menatapi pria asing di sebelahnya, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Apa mereka pernah bertemu? Mungkinkah? Seingat Val, tidak banyak orang dewasa yang dikenalnya selain orang-orang di gereja tempatnya tinggal.

Val merasa aneh. Ia merasa terus gerah di sana. Padahal angin malam lama-lama terasa dingin. Dari mana asalnya rasa gerahnya itu? Rasanya walau tuksedo yang dipakainya tidak nyaman, tidak sampai membuat Val kepanasan.

Menyadari pria itu juga terus menatapnya, Val membuang pandangan lebih dahulu, mengarahkannya ke pemandangan di luar bangunan besar tempat pesta dansa diadakan.

Aneh sekali. Val tidak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika ia terganggu oleh keadaan orang lain. Bukannya ia terganggu dengan keberadaan pria berambut biru itu, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya aneh. Apa mungkin ia tidak sehat? Val berusaha mengingat-ingat. Entah mengapa, ia tidak merasa asing dengan kondisi tubuh itu.

Ah, mungkin ia bisa menjadikan kondisi tubuhnya sebagai alasan dan meminta bawahan ibunya menjemput lebih cepat.

Val mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari kantongnya—ponsel yang dibelikan ayah angkatnya ketika ia lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Dengan cepat, Val mengutak-atik ponsel untuk menelepon. Tentu saja telepon akan lebih cepat daripada mengirim pesan, bukan? Lagi pula, sejak berada di beranda, Val merasa tenggorokannya entah mengapa kering dan perlu bicara—padahal ia baru saja meminum jus jeruk. Mungkin ia bosan tidak ada teman bicara di pesta itu.

_“Halo? Tuan Muda—”_

“Aku mau pulang.”

Begitu telepon diangkat oleh pembicara di ujung telepon, Val langsung berucap tanpa basa-basi.

_“Eh, loh? Kenapa?! Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi, bukan?”_

Val menghela napasnya.

“Aku enggak enak badan, Deca. Kalau kamu enggak jemput, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku cuma mau mengabari—”

_“JANGAN! NANTI SAYA DIMARAHI NYONYA! Tunggu, saya jemput sekarang! Tuan jangan keluar dari tempat pesta sampai saya telepon lagi, ya?!”_

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Val.

“Oke, aku tunggu.”

Setelah itu, Val langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, memastikan bahwa pria bernama Decarabia yang merupakan bawahan ibunya tidak mendadak mengubah keputusannya. Lagi pula Val tidak sepenuhnya bohong soal tidak enak badan.

Ponsel disimpan kembali ke kantong celana. Val mencondongkan tubuhnya ke susuran beranda, melipat lengannya di atas sana dan fokus kembali pada angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Val berniat melirik sebentar ke pria di sebelahnya, memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak terganggu dengan teleponnya tadi. Namun, siapa sangka ia berakhir memandang pria itu cukup lama, tertegun di tempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak melakukan itu kalau pria asing itu yang lebih dahulu menatapnya kaget entah sejak kapan.

Postur santai pria itu terganti dengan postur yang tampak agak kaku. Tangannya melengkungkan cengkraman di atas susuran. Ia memandang Val bagai memandang pencuri yang membobol masuk ke rumahnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

“Anu, maaf, apa ada yang salah dengan—”

Sebelum kalimat tersebut selesai, pergelangan tangan Val disambar, ditarik dan dicengkram dengan kuat. Ekspresi tenang pria itu terganti begitu saja dengan ekspresi garang.

“... Milikku …!”

Seketika itu, manik merah Val terbelalak. Bukan, bukan karena tindakan tidak sopan mendadak pria itu.

Val ingat sekali, ada sebuah tulisan yang tertulis di pergelangan tangannya sejak ia baru lahir. Tulisannya pendek yang tidak makan tempat hingga mudah disembunyikan. Seiring ia bertumbuh, ia tahu bahwa tulisan tersebut adalah tanda lahir yang ada pada setiap orang, namun berbeda bentuk dan isi. Biasanya, tulisan itu merupakan tulisan tangan orang yang menjadi takdirmu, berisi kata-kata pertama yang akan dikatakan mereka di hadapanmu.

Dan malam ini, saat itu juga … Val tahu bahwa pada faktanya, ia bukannya sedang tidak sehat dengan suhu badannya yang tidak jelas itu, namun ia mengalami kembali kondisi tubuh aneh yang dahulu pernah dirasakannya sekali … juga fakta lain bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang ia sumpahkan tidak akan ditemuinya seumur hidup … sejak ia tahu rahasia di balik tanda jodoh miliknya sendiri—sebuah kata yang tampak bagai dua tulisan berbeda saling bertumpuk.

Bibir Val bergetar. Bayangan senyum lebar yang begitu mengerikan terbayang dalam kepalanya.

_"… kalau jodohmu yang satu lagi itu muncul, aku yang akan pastikan dia enggak bisa merebutmu. Akan kuantar dia ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri."_

Permata merah Val bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang permata merah lain yang tampak sedang ingin mengikatnya di tempat …, mata merah dari balik topeng milik jodohnya yang satu lagi ….

Dunia bagai berhenti berputar. Val hanya merasakan hawa dingin dan panas saling bertabrakan dalam tubuhnya.

Rupanya berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan jodohmu hanyalah satu harapan bodoh. Val merasa dirinya bodoh karena sudah menantang takdir—ia tidak akan bisa menang. Takdir memang sangat kekeh dalam mempermainkannya.

Di tengah suasana yang menegangkan tersebut, pria berambut biru itu kemudian tersentak. Bagai tersadar dari sesuatu, ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Val begitu saja dengan cepat.

“Ah, maaf ….” Sebelah tangan pria itu terangkat, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sembari memejamkan mata. Wajahnya tampak jengkel. “Percayalah, aku tidak biasanya begini. Ini hanya—”

“... Itu reaksi normal ketika baru bertemu jodohmu …. Aku tahu ….” Membalas dengan volume kecil, Val menunduk dan menggenggam lengan tuksedo kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

“Ya, begitulah. Maaf, lupakan saja. Itu hanya reaksi refleks. Maksudku, kata-kataku tadi—lupakan saja.”

Val tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Sejujurnya, pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi … juga dengan pikiran soal apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Pria itu menghela napas.

“Dari reaksimu, sepertinya kamu tidak senang bertemu denganku.”

Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Val tertawa kering mendengarnya.

“... Kalau bisa, aku enggak ingin bertemu denganmu malah ….”

“Itu satu penghinaan untukku, namun aku mengerti kenapa kamu bilang begitu. Kadang ada beberapa orang yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan jodoh mereka. Tetapi, kenapa? Kamu menganggap sistem ini merepotkan? Atau kamu suka orang lain?”

“... Sebut saja begitu …”

Val mengernyit, kemudian memejamkan maniknya. Ah, ia sudah berbohong. Ia harus mengaku dosa. Menghabiskan satu jam di kapel besok mungkin bukan ide buruk.

“Tidak masalah. Aku pun tidak terlalu terpaku pada ‘jodoh’ atau semacamnya. Yang tadi hanya reaksi refleks. Mengangetkan juga mengetahui reaksi tubuh yang dimaksud ternyata lebih sulit dilawan daripada apa yang kupikirkan.” Pria itu bicara santai, seakan apa yang baru terjadi di antara mereka bukanlah hal yang krusial.

Sedikit, Val merasa jantungnya seperti diremas, namun otaknya meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus.

“Kalau begitu, jika aku bilang tidak ingin bertemu lagi dan memintamu melupakan bahwa kamu sudah bertemu denganku malam ini, apa tidak masalah?”

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Val, menelengkan kepalanya.

“Aneh, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang tidak senang bertemu jodohnya secara langsung, apalagi dia jodohku. Bukannya apa, sih.”

Val mengeluarkan tawa singkat.

“Aku … tidak tertarik ke arah sana ….”

Pria berambut biru kehijauan itu hanya bergumam mendengar jawaban Val, tidak menunjukkan perlawanan apa pun. Tampaknya tidak perlu usaha keras bagi Val untuk meyakinkan pria itu.

Val sejujurnya gelisah, ini bukan berarti jodoh di sebelahnya itu akan aman dari _pemuda itu_.

Sampai Val menerima telepon dari Decarabia yang datang menjemput bersama supir pribadi keluarganya malam itu, Val dan pria itu tidak lagi bicara pada satu sama lain sekalipun … walau Val merasakan kakinya begitu berat ketika ia harus meninggalkan pria itu.

Pada akhirnya, walau kepalanya tahu ia tidak seharusnya membahayakan pria itu, tampaknya hatinya masih berat melepas jodohnya.

Sedikit, Val mulai berpikir bahwa ia memang setamak ayah kandung yang begitu dibencinya.

**-XxX-**

Dalam sebuah kisah lama, ada disebutkan kalau ada beberapa manusia yang diberkati dengan imaji jodohnya dalam benak walau mereka belum pernah saling bertemu. Orang-orang spesial itu … biasanya melebihi ekspektasi orang awam.

Mengejutkan bahwa jodoh Val rupanya salah satu di antara manusia-manusia dengan anugerah khusus itu. Val tidak tahu apa kalimat pertama yang didengar jodohnya dari mulutnya … karena satu hari ia tengah bergumam sendiri menanti hujan berhenti di dekat pintu kapel gereja, kemudian sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba gelap menghampirinya dari dalam kapel.

Waktu itu, ia berkata demikian, _"Milikku."_ Dan seketika itu Val tahu siapa sesungguhnya pemuda tidak sopan yang menarik lengannya begitu saja sampai Val terlonjak kaget.

Senyum pemuda yang saat itu belum Val kenali siapa terlihat sangat mencekam. Val merasa seperti kelinci kecil yang tertangkap predator. Namun setelahnya, senyum riang menghiasi anak itu.

Ah, benar, ketika itu Val pertama kali merasakan hawa panas yang menguasai dari dalam tubuhnya. Semua karena bertemu pemuda bernama Linus Frederick itu. Ketika seseorang bertemu dengan jodoh mereka untuk pertama kali, sejak mereka berdekatan sampai beberapa saat setelah mereka mendengar kalimat pertama dari satu sama lain, tubuh mereka akan menghasilkan hawa panas dari dalam, seakan jiwa mereka saling tarik-menarik sampai mereka mengenali satu sama lain sebagai sepasang jodoh.

Mengenyampingkan pertemuan pertama Val dengan Linus Frederick, anak itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Ia bicara pada Val dengan kesan yang terlihat manis, seperti bicara pada kakaknya, namun tidak jarang anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengingatkan Val kalau mereka memang jodoh.

Linus Frederick adalah salah satu dari orang-orang spesial itu—orang-orang yang mengetahui imaji jodoh mereka sebelum bertemu. Yang lebih mengejutkan, anak itu ternyata tahu lebih daripada sekarang imaji Val.

_"Tulisan di pergelangan tanganmu itu … pastikan mereka tetap berwarna hitam-emas seperti sekarang, ya."_

Ketika seseorang bertemu jodohnya, tanda jodoh mereka akan berubah warna jadi emas. Tetapi entah mengapa tanda milik Val yang sejak awal bentuknya sudah aneh itu sepertinya hanya mengemaskan satu dari dua tulisan di pergelangan tangannya. Begitu mendengar Linus yang bicara bagai tahu sesuatu tentang keanehan tanda jodohnya, Val pun bertanya.

_"Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Hng? Kamu enggak ada niat mencari jodohmu yang satu lagi, 'kan?"_

Ketika itu, Val refleks terdiam. Wajahnya pasti tampak kaget sekali, karena Linus tampak tertegun setelahnya. Linus kemudian tertawa ringan, bagai baru saja mendengar candaan yang cukup lucu.

_"Ah, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya enggak kukatakan, ya? Kukira kamu tahu."_

Tidak, Val tidak tahu. Yang lebih aneh, Val bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda jodohnya pada Linus, tetapi anehnya anak itu tahu bagaimana bentuk tanda itu sekarang.

Linus jelas-jelas adalah orang dengan anugerah khusus … dan anugerah yang diterimanya melebihi bayangan Val.

Namun, semua tidak berhenti di situ saja.

 _"Val, kamu tidak berniat mencari yang lain, 'kan? Aku yang menemukanmu lebih dahulu, makanya kamu pasti memilihku."_ Dengan sangat yakin, Linus berucap dengan sepasang permata kelabunya memandang Val tenang, namun bagai setengah mengancam.

Sejujurnya, Val bahkan belum berpikir sejauh itu tentang yang namanya "jodoh". Kehadiran Linus baginya seperti teman baik, ia tidak peduli apa mereka jodoh atau bukan. Val hanya menikmati berteman bersama anak itu.

Namun, Linus tampaknya punya pendapat lain. Bersamaan dengan anugerah khususnya, Linus tampak jadi lebih terobsesi dengan Val—jodohnya—melebihi apa seharusnya. Val berani bicara begitu karena … ucapan Linus setelahnya ….

_"Kamu kelihatan ragu. Kenapa? Kamu enggak puas denganku? Kalau begitu, biar kamu enggak bingung, kalau jodohmu yang satu lagi itu muncul, aku yang akan pastikan dia enggak bisa merebutmu. Akan kuantar dia ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri."_

Mendengar Linus berucap demikian dengan senyum yang sama dengan senyum yang pertama kali dilihat Val di wajah pemuda itu dahulu di pertemuan pertama mereka, Val memahami sesuatu. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Linus sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Malahan, Val yakin … kalau dirinya kabur … mungkin Linus akan mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia.

Berkat khusus yang didapat Linus mungkin apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Dihantui oleh bayangan jodohnya sejak dini, Linus mungkin jadi berpikir bahwa Val adalah sesuatu yang ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya, tidak boleh dilepaskan. Mereka ditakdirkan bersama, dan Linus tidak ingin miliknya direbut. Hidupnya bisa jadi hanya untuk memastikan Val ada di sisinya. Setidaknya, itu yang diasumsikan kakak-kakak Linus ketika Val melaporkan apa yang dikatakan anak itu padanya. Bahkan, Val mendengar cerita bahwa Linus bukan secara kebetulan muncul di kotanya. Linus Frederick sejak awal muncul di gereja untuk mencarinya.

Mungkin Val akan berpikir kalau Linus mengerikan … andai saja mereka bukan jodoh. Val menyukai Linus. Mengenyampingkan sifat gilanya, anak itu tetap temannya … juga jodoh yang didambakan jiwanya dalam diam. Val tahu, sifat Linus itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diubah dengan mudah.

Makanya, Val memutuskan … ia yang akan mengalah. Kalau ia bertemu dengan jodohnya yang satu lagi—jodoh kedua yang entah mengapa diberikan takdir padanya—Val akan menghindar ….

Val pikir ia baik-baik saja setelah meninggalkan pria berambut biru itu—jodohnya—sepulang pesta, namun nyatanya begitu sampai ke rumah, tubuh Val langsung membawa pemuda pirang itu mengurung diri. Suasana hatinya yang buruk semakin menguasai. Begitu saja, air matanya mengalir. Bagai anak kecil, Val meringkuk di kasur dengan balutan tuksedo dan selimut cokelat kesayangannya setelah meletakkan topeng hitamnya ke atas meja. Anak itu terus menangis sambil menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar sampai luar. Kedua tangannya menutupi matanya yang tidak berhenti juga mengeluarkan cairan kesedihan. Beruntung ia sudah menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tidak enak badan dan tidak ingin diganggu karena langsung ingin tidur ke ayah angkatnya, jadi beliau seharusnya tidak curiga begitu ia mengurung diri di kamar.

Melepas jodohmu rupanya adalah hal yang semenyedihkan ini. Val baru kali ini merasa semerana sekarang. Mungkin semua cuma reaksi tubuh, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya merasa berat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menangis walau ingin. Tubuhnya bagai berteriak bahwa ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Sedikit, Val merasa takjub karena rupanya ia bisa merasa sefrustrasi ini karena seorang pria asing.

Malam itu, Val tertidur karena dirinya lelah menangis. Kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dan terus membiarkan dirinya menangis begitu saja. Rupanya menangis menahan isakan tidak kalah melelahkan dengan nangis meraung-raung.

Dalam mimpinya, Val bertemu dengan pria berambut biru kehijauan itu. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian sama dengan apa yang mereka kenakan di pesta. Topeng pun masih setia menghiasi wajah mereka, membuat Val tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Tangan pria itu terulur, dan Val meraihnya bagai itu adalah hal yang natural untuk dilakukan. Mereka kemudian berdansa di tengah taman luas. Aneh rasanya mengingat dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah belajar dansa namun bisa berdansa dengan lancar.

Rasanya menyenangkan berdansa berdua seperti itu … namun juga sangat menyedihkan. Walau tengah bermimpi Val tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada bersama pria itu.

Begitu lagu pengiring berakhir, mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah pria itu. Senyuman itu … tampak sedih … sekaligus lembut …. Kemudian, pria itu lebih dahulu membalikkan tubuhnya Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Val.

Val sendiri … hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa mengejar, karena ia tahu pria itu pergi karena dirinya—karena Val memintanya untuk melupakan soal mereka.

Begitu terbangun, Val menyadari air mata mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Val sibuk menghapus aliran kesedihan di wajahnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Val tidak paham, apa dirinya memang selemah ini? Walau begitu, sembari menangis, ia bertekad … bahwa setelah ini ia akan meneguhkan dirinya, meyakinkan bahwa semua ini dilakukannya untuk melindungi pria itu—jodoh yang tidak seharusnya diraihnya. Linus mungkin tahu ia punya jodoh lain, namun anak itu tidak akan tahu siapa orangnya selama Val dan pria itu bertingkah seakan tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Di tengah tangisnya, Val tertawa miris dengan suara serak.

Siapa bilang jodoh ditakdirkan bersama? Tidak, semua itu salah. Jodoh itu … cuma orang-orang yang secara kebetulan ditakdirkan bertemu dengan kondisi tubuh khusus terhadap satu sama lain. Sudah, hanya itu.

… Pada akhirnya, manusia sendiri harus memilih … apa mereka akan mempertahankan keegoisan tubuh untuk untuk tetap berada di samping jodoh mereka … atau pergi mengabaikan takdir itu.

Pertemuan Val dan pria berambut biru itu … memang sudah ditakdirkan sebagai penanda perpisahan. Val tidak punya pilihan lain ….

Setelah menyeka air matanya, Val kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai berdoa … meminta Tuhan agar memberinya kekuatan hati untuk menjalani apa pun yang dihadapinya dan supaya Tuhan menyertai langkah pria semalam di mana pun ia berada.

Yang bisa Val lakukan pada akhirnya … hanya memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan ….

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau masih ada yang bertanya soal jodoh Val yang muncul itu, saya akan jawab, "Ya, itu Belphegor." Maafkan saya, namun saya memang mengapalkan BelVal. Enggak, sebenarnya saya mengapalkan Val sama siapa pun asal dia di—oh, oke, ini informasi kurang penting.
> 
> Jadi, sebenarnya Belphegor peduli sama Val atau tidak? Saya akan jawab, "Di antara." Tadinya saya mau buat adegan khusus Belphegor juga, tetapi mager sudah menyerang. Padahal saya niatnya selesaikan fanfiksi ini kemarin, tetapi ujungnya malah ganti plot dari tengah karena buntu. Ya, sudahlah. Untuk sekarang saya tandai cerita ini sebagai cerita lengkap. Tetapi kalau di kemudian hari saya ada niat, mungkin saya publikasi bab singkat khusus bagian Belphegor. Soal Linus, saya tidak bisa beri komentar. Val sendiri merasa cukup rumit atas perasaannya ke anak itu.
> 
> Faktanya, awalnya, saya tidak ada niat bikin cerita ini seperti ini. Tadinya cuma mau buat cerita manis soal Val yang bertemu jodohnya. Tetapi sepertinya Linus tidak rela Val berjodoh dengan Belphegor, lalu mengganggu kepala dan tangan saya. Bahkan fanfiksi AstaVal yang temanya sama-sama _soulmate AU_ saja dari beberapa minggu lalu tidak jadi-jadi. Sungguh mengherankan. Ya, sudahlah, sepertinya saya harus ganti plot di sana juga supaya jadi, haha!
> 
> Untuk orang-orang yang sudah berbaik hati menyumbang _vote_ ke cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih karena saya sangat suka kapal-kapal yang saya pakai untuk cerita-cerita saya di _fandom_ ini, jadi saya senang kalau ada orang-orang yang mengapresiasi mereka. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, saya bukan _shipper BL_ akut di Aegis Orta, saya hanya _shipper bottom_ Val—maaf, Val, kamu manis. Mungkin kapal lurus saya lebih banyak kalau saya kesampingkan soal Val yang saya kapalkan sama siapa saja. Tetapi kalau ditanya tingkat kesukaan? Selain AsmoSeere dan GioAria, B saja. Hahaha …. Mengingat season 3 chapter 6, mungkin MamGlas enggak buruk. Ini _spoiler_ , tetapi mereka ada adegan di chapter itu dan saya baca ulang 5 kali masih teriak entah mengapa. Mungkin karena Mammon terlalu najis, entahlah. Fakta lucunya, sejak Aegis Orta baru keluar beberapa tahun lalu, Val sudah jadi target saya untuk masalah perkapalan. Entah _OTP_ Val saya sudah ganti berapa kali, tapi semua tetap saya kapalkan. Maaf, ya, Val.
> 
> Sekian, mari saya akhiri sebelum lebih banyak lagi aib yang saya keluarkan. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga ada kesempatan bertemu lagi di fanfiksi lain—saya masih positif saya bisa _post_ AstaVal di sini.


End file.
